christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Twelve Days of Christmas (alternate versions)
Different versions of The Twelve Days of Christmas have been made. ''Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas'' version This version, featured in Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas, is sung by Inspector Gadget. :On the first-phase inspection good Santa showed to me :A mountain bike with Gadget training wheels. :On the second-phase inspection good Santa showed to me :Dolls with extra arms :And a ten-speed Gadget exercycle. :On the third-phase inspection good Santa showed to me :Toy ninja pigs :Dolls with extra arms :And an Exercycle Gadget rickshaw. :On the fourth-phase inspection good Santa showed to me :A kite with an anchor :Dolls with extra arms :Toy ninja pigs :And an airborne Gadget unicycle. :On the fifth-phase inspection good Santa showed to me :Drums without drumsticks :A kite with an anchor :Toy ninja pigs :Dolls with extra arms :One Yule log - yike! :And a jet-propelled Inspector Gadget! (Wowsers!) ''The 12 Days of Yaksmas'' This parody version of the song appears on the album Ren & Stimpy's Crock O' Christmas. In it, Ren and Stimpy list the strange gifts that Ren's cousin Svën has sent to them. Magic School Bus Version This version, featured in The Magic School Bus episode, Holiday Special, is sung by Ms. Frizzle's students with the traditional gifts replaced by recyclable objects and "true love" replaced by "teacher." :Class: For my 12th day recycling, my teacher gave to me… :Wanda: 12 plastic cartons. :Ralphie: 11 ketchup bottles. :Dorothy Ann: 10 soap containers. :Carlos: 9 piles of paper. :Tim: 8 empty milk jugs. :Keesha: 7 cardboard boxes. :Phoebe: 6 paper napkins. :Class: 5 soda cans. :4 bottle caps. :Ralphie and Carlos: 3 used cups. :Arnold: 2 plastic bags. :Class: And a whole mess of magazines! The 12 Days of Nickmas This version, featured as one of the Merry Nickmas interstitials, is sung by a group of Nicktoon characters, all rendered in claymation ala Rankin/Bass style. :All: On the 12th Day of Nickmas, Nicktoons have on TV... :SpongeBob: Twelve bubbles blowing! (blows some in Squidward's face) :Squidward: Feh! :Jimmy: Eleven clones ATTACKING!! (is chased offscreen by Carl and his clones) :Debbie: Ten thousand places I'd rather be right now. Ugh! :Carl and Hoodsey: Nine reindeer droppings! Hehehehehe! :Cosmo and Wanda: Eight oddball wishes! (grant said wishes, during which Vicky wanders too close to them) :Someone offscreen: Watch out, Vicky! (A portrait of falls on Vicky) :Vicky: Seven thousand pounds, ugh... (Her feet curl up) :Squidward: Six jamming jellies! (The jellyfish circling his head sting him) Ow!! :Courtney: Five incredibly expensive golden rings! :Otto Rocket: Four dudes a-shreddin'! :Arnold, Gerald, and Helga: Three cans of hairspray! (spray themselves with said hairspray) :Cosmo: Two turtles love... :Wanda: Oh, Cosmo! :All: And a starfish on a pine tree! :Patrick: Hmmm... pointy. ''Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites'' version This version of the song, sung by characters from the Disney Channel animated series Phineas and Ferb, is featured on the album Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites. As a promotion for the album's release, the Disney Channel and aired a brief music video of this version of the song, set to some new animation and clips from episodes of the series, including its Christmas special. For timing reasons, most of the song is cut from the music video; during the third verse, Dr. Doofenshmirtz interrupts, telling the others to skip straight to the last verse. :Phineas: On the first day of Christmas :Please, Santa, give to me :A jet-powered rocket ski :Candace: On the second day of Christmas :Please, Santa, give to me :Two busted brothers :Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski :Isabella: On the third day of Christmas :Please, Santa, give to me :A sash full of patches :Candace: Two busted brothers :Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski :Jeremy: On the fourth day of Christmas :Please, Santa, give to me :A silver guitar :Isabella: A sash full of patches :Candace: Two busted brothers :Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski :Dr. Doofenshmirtz: On the fifth day of Christmas :Please, Santa, give to me :The entire Tri-State Area! :Jeremy: A silver guitar :Isabella: A sash full of patches :Candace: Two busted brothers :Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski :Baljeet: On the sixth day of Christmas :Please, Santa, give to me :A kiss from a girl :Dr. Doofenshmirtz: The entire Tri-State Area... :Or at least a large portion of it. I don't...I don't want to get too greedy. :Jeremy: A silver guitar :Isabella: A sash full of patches :Candace: Two busted brothers :Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski :Buford: On the seventh day of Christmas :Please, Santa, give to me :More nerds to bully :Baljeet: A kiss from a girl :Dr. Doofenshmirtz: The entire Tri-State... :You know what, how about just two of the three states? That's fair, right? Deal? :Jeremy: A silver guitar :Isabella: A sash full of patches :Candace: Two busted brothers :Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski :Major Monogram: On the eighth day of Christmas :Please, Santa, give to me :Promotion to colonel :Buford: More nerds to bully :Baljeet: A kiss from a girl :Dr. Doofenshmirtz: One single state! :I feel like I was overreaching before. Just...just one state area will be fine. Go on with the song. :Jeremy: A silver guitar :Isabella: A sash full of patches :Candace: Two busted brothers! :Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski :On the ninth day of Christmas :Please, Santa, give to me :(Perry growls) :Major Monogram: Promotion to colonel :Buford: More nerds to bully :Baljeet: A kiss from a girl :Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Five golden rings! :Y'know, I had to sing it that way at least once. It's tradition... and I'm traditional. :Jeremy: A silver guitar :Isabella: A sash full of patches :Candace: Two busted brothers! :Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski :On the tenth day of Christmas :Please, Santa, give to me :Carl: A job that pays me money :(Perry growls) :Major Monogram: Promotion to colonel :Buford: More nerds to bully :Baljeet: A kiss from a girl :Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Yeah, actually, promotion to colonel sounds pretty sweet. Is it... is it too late to change mine? :Jeremy: A silver guitar :Isabella: A sash full of patches :Candace: TWO BUSTED BROTHERS! :Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski :Vanessa: On the eleventh day of Christmas :Please, Santa, give to me :My own set of wheels :Carl: A job that pays me money :(Perry growls) :Major Monogram: Promotion to colonel :Buford: More nerds to bully :Baljeet: A kiss from a girl :Dr. Doofenshmirtz: You know, this is way too much pressure, being put on the spot for '''one '''thing that I want from this mythic all-powerful gift giver who only comes once a year. It's insane! :Jeremy: A silver guitar :Isabella: A sash full of patches :Candace: TWO BUSTED BROTHERS! :Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski :On the twelfth day of Christmas :Please, Santa, give to me :Ferb: One line of dialogue :Vanessa: My own set of wheels :Carl: A job that pays me money :(Perry growls) :Major Monogram: Promotion to colonel :Buford: More nerds to bully :Baljeet: A kiss from a girl :Dr. Doofenshmirtz: How about just some almond brittle? It's a realistic request, right? :Jeremy: A silver guitar :Isabella: A sash full of patches :Candace: Ah, forget it! :All: And a jet-powered rocket ski! :Dr. Doofenshmirtz: ...inator! Eddie Stobart Truckers version This version was recorded by a group of lorry drivers in the Eddie Stobart corporation in aid for the military charity, Help for Heroes. The items referenced are the sort of cargo the group would be delivering to various stores around Christmas time. :On the 1st day of Christmas, Eddie gave to me :A new truck for my deliveries :On the 2nd day of Christmas, Eddie gave to me :2 twinkling trees and a new truck for my deliveries :On the 3rd day of Christmas, Eddie gave to me :3 party hats and a new truck for my deliveries :On the 4th day of Christmas, Eddie gave to me :4 frozen turkeys and a new truck for my deliveries (Exclusive chorus): Oh Santa Clause is coming, so Eddie keeps us trucking, he wants to help old St. Nick on his way. And though the snow is falling, these wagon wheels ain't slowing, we got to get these goods onto his sleigh :So on the 5th day of Christmas Eddie gave to me :5 tonnes of sprouts, 4 frozen turkeys, 3 party hats 2 twinkling trees and a new truck for my deliveries :On the 6th day of Christmas, Eddie gave to me :6 christmas crackers and a new truck for my deliveries :On the 7th day of Christmas, Eddie gave to me :7 spotters spotting and a new truck for my deliveries :On the 8th day of Christmas, Eddie gave to me :8 rolls of wrapping and a new truck for my deliveries :On the 9th day of Christmas, Eddie gave to me :9 knitted jumpers and a new truck for my deliveries (Exclusive chorus): Oh Santa Clause is coming, so Eddie keeps us trucking, he wants to help old St. Nick on his way And though the snow is falling, these wagon wheels ain't slowing, we got to get these goods onto his sleigh :on the 10th day of Christmas, Eddie gave to me :10 mince pies and a new truck for my deliveries :On the 11th day of Christmas, Eddie gave to me :11 santa sacks and a new truck for my deliveries : On the 12th day of Christmas, Eddie gave to me :12 trailers loaded, 11 santa sacks, 10 mince pies, 9 knitted jumpers, 8 rolls of wrapping, 7 spotters spotting, 6 christmas crackers, 5 tonnes of sprouts, 4 frozen turkeys, 3 party hats, 2 twinkling trees and a new truck for my deliveries :A new truck for my deliveries :He gave me a new truck for my deliveries oh yeah. Backyardigans Version This version was in the Backyardigans Christmas Episode The Action Elves Save Christmas Eve. This version has the lyrics up to 7. Lyrics: Pablo: To fill the sack for Santa... Tyrone: This is what we need: Tasha and Austin: The help of our very dear friends. Uniqua and Austin: To fill the sack for Santa, Pablo, Tyrone, and Tasha: This is what we need. Uniqua: Two wooden trains. All: And the help of our very dear friends. To fill the sack for Santa, this is what we need. Pablo: Three wind-up toys, Uniqua: Two wooden trains, All: And the help of our very dear friends. To fill the sack for Santa, this is what we need: Tasha: Four spinning tops, Pablo: Three wind-up toys, Uniqua: Two wooden trains, All: And the help of our very dear friends. To fill the sack for Santa, this is what we need: Five building blocks! Tasha: Four spinning tops, Pablo: Three wind-up toys, Uniqua: Two wooden trains. All: And the help of our very dear friends. Uniqua: (spoken): Take it away, Abominable Brothers! Tyrone and Austin (sung): To fill the sack for Santa, this is what we need: Tyrone: Seven balls a bouncing, Austin: Six dolls a dancing, All: Five building blocks! Tasha: Four spinning tops, Pablo: Three wind up toys, Uniqua: Two wooden trains, All: And the help of our very dear friends! Tasha and Tyrone: Help of our very dear friends! Garfield version The Garfield version is used for an online Garfield.com advent calendar. :On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me :A partridge in a pear tree. :On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me :Two teddy bears :And a partridge in a pear tree. :On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me :Three fruit cakes :Two teddy bears :And a partridge in a pear tree. :On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me :Four jellyrolls :Three fruit cakes :Two teddy bears :And a partridge in a pear tree. :On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me :Five million presents :Three fruit cakes :Two teddy bears :And a partridge in a pear tree. :On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me :Six dogs a-kicking :Five million presents :Three fruit cakes :Two teddy bears :And a partridge in a pear tree. :On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me :Seven bunny slippers :Six dogs a-kicking :Five million presents :Three fruit cakes :Two teddy bears :And a partridge in an orange tree...oh...heh heh in a pear tree. :On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me :Eight plates of pasta :Seven bunny slippers :Six dogs a-kicking :Five million presents :Three fruit cakes :Two teddy bears :And a partridge in a shoe tree orange tree pear tree. :On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me :Nine spiders whacking :Eight plates of pasta :Seven bunny slippers :Six dogs a-kicking :Five million presents :Three fruit cakes :Two teddy bears :And a partridge in a pair of underwear. Oh, I mean in a pear tree. :On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me :Tencupsofcoffee :Nine spiders whacking :Eight plates of pasta :Seven bunny slippers :Six dogs a-kicking :Five million presents :Three fruit cakes :Two teddy bears :And a partridge in a pear tree. :On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me :Eleven hairballs hacking :Tencupsofcoffee :Nine spiders whacking :Eight plates of pasta :Seven bunny slippers :Six dogs a-kicking :Five million presents :Three fruit cakes :Two teddy bears :And a partridge in a pear tree. :On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me :Twelve mice a-dancing :Eleven hairballs hacking :Tencupsofcoffee :Nine spiders whacking :Eight plates of pasta :Seven bunny slippers :Six dogs a-kicking :Five million presents :Three fruit cakes :Two teddy bears :And a partridge in a pear tree! Category:Songs